


Gameface: ON

by nakura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominance, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: Hanzo loses a game against D.Va and has to face the consequences.





	Gameface: ON

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to write straight cis pairings and haven't written for a while now, so I apologize for any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy~.

“Na-ah, no touching.”

Hands holding down bare legs, body inclined and lips smirking above his, D.Va backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the man who tried his best to obey her. Blindfolded, he couldn’t see her smooth skin partially covered by pink and black underwear. Her nails were painted with the same bright pink as her makeup, slightly messed up – as the blankets they sat on – since their previous make out session.

“Or else I’ll have to tie you up.”

Hana kept smiling at Hanzo, who nodded and put his arms behind his arched back, supporting himself with them. He wore a jacket and nothing else, allowing the girl to see all his sincerity. “Although… I should do it anyway. I won the bet, after all” she stretched her leg, touching his balls with her toes – to which got a sharp, sheepish growl. It was cute. 

They had their moments. Some nights all they had to do was to stare at each other, and Hanzo’s hand was on her, taking, holding, loving and fucking with all his will and power, like a wolf and his prey on the last day on earth. His eyes were sharp and mouth hot, and she loved it, loved how fast he was able to please and dominate her like an expert, without any complain. And, of course, the contrary also happened. Hana would strip him down and make him kneel and eat her out as wished, enjoying being ordered and following her like a pet. 

And today was one of those days.

“Spread your legs a bit more, will you?” she asked and he obliged, holding onto the mattress and sighing as she pushed her foot up his cock. She started massaging it with just one, but soon added the other, provoking from base to head. He couldn’t help but move his hips a bit, and she laughed again, stopping. He froze.

“Don’t worry,” kneeling, she took off her panties, and Hanzo _knew_ , he was able to tell by the low sound of fabric slipping off her hips, of it being tossed aside and her little body going back to her previous position. He knew the moment she opened her legs and returned to the massage with her feet. The dark cloth around his head didn’t allow him to, but deep inside he could see her cunt from his position, red and wet, asking for his cock – or mouth, or fingers, or _whatever_ \- to take her. He was dying to just lean forward and grab her sweet slender legs, wrap them around his head and dive his face into her—But no, he couldn’t; her orders, her rules. Precum leaked from his tip and he moaned a little louder this time, voice scratching his throat. “Good boy, you’re doing so well, love,” she moved her ass to sit closer now, switching foot for two fingers “maybe I should reward you somehow. What do you think?”

Hanzo let his mouth open, pulling his hair back, and arched his back again when felt a hand wrapping around him. “I want-” she gripped the base, moving up and down slowly, painfully so. “Please”.

“What do you want?” she sometimes would start jerking him faster, pressing at the sides of the head and, suddenly, slowed down, watching each of his reactions carefully. “Tell me, I’m curious.”

“Let me see,” his voice was hoarse and he tried moving his hips up, but was pushed down as a response with her free hand. “Let me see you, Hana-”.

God, she wanted to eat him up. Sit on his face, peg him, pull that hair back and kiss every corner of his, for sweet and strong legs to feel weak around her. But that wasn’t the right day for that, she felt. Sure, she would like to cum too, yet, right now, what she most wanted was just to see more and more of that cute expression on his face. Hana leaned forward, letting his dick slide a bit over her cunt, and gave him a kiss on the lips. He groaned on her mouth and felt something being wrapped around his wrists, putting them back together. The fabric was soft and it prickled a bit, so he guessed it was her panties, which showed to be truth later.

“Like I said, no touching. This will make it easier, right?” her tone sounded childish, but it was in fact, very calculating. Her hands roamed from his own to the long, dark locks of his hair, and then pulled the blindfold away, so she could look into his eyes and be faced back. 

Light hit his eyes too hard at first, and he had to get used to it as Hana analyzed his expressions. Hanzo was gorgeous. The lines of his face were mature enough, his eyes were fierce, full of energy still. He was a bit flushed, and some sweat tickled close to his ears. His eyes traveled from her own to her neck, then breasts, belly, hips…

She opened her legs a bit more, leaning her body backwards to give him a better view. A smile covered her lips. Her hands also traveled down-- from mouth to chest to waist and then…

“Are you okay with this?” she asked first, some doubt passing through her mind for the first time, “you seem really hard this time”.

He was, and it hurt a bit. She already teased him enough before and during this, but cumming wasn’t really his main objective here; nor was in his plans, to be honest. Hanzo simply nodded, licking his upper lip. “I lost the bet, after all.”

Hana giggled and slid two fingers around her clit, passing through her lips and massaging them for a while. Slipping one finger in, she decided to use her other hand to play with the rest of her body, letting out a soft moan that definitely was caught by her lover. She found her favorite spot and decided to abuse it, moving her finger in and – not completely – out to keep hitting it, as her other hand took one of the handles of her bra off, letting one breast free for her to grab and squeeze it.

At first the finger moving slowly and shortly inside her was distracting, but soon she got used enough to look back at Hanzo, who watched everything attentively. She pressed her thumb against her spot and gave another moan mixed with a giggle, the free hand going down to play with her lips.

“Enjoying yourself, daddy-o?”

She slipped another finger in, trying to go deeper at that sweet spot, pressing harder, and Hanzo nodded once again.

“You… Look beautiful.”

She blushed and started moving her fingers in circles, trying and failing to hold her hips on place. Her legs felt weak when she noticed Hanzo’s wrists fought for freedom, how he leaned towards her, how his dick was still big and hard in front of her, leaking just from the view of her fucking herself. Hanzo Shimada, with all his power and might, staying rock hard for a woman years younger, shorter and smaller than him; making that face because he was unable to do anything but  _stare_ . It was such a pleasant view, for both of them.

Hana came faster than she expected. It really wasn’t usual of her, but she guessed it was from the previous hours of temptation before, maybe when he kept brushing his hand against her crotch and giving her ears nibbles, or maybe when she sat at his lap for a few seconds to whisper on his ear, or maybe the bite she left on his jaw, followed by the grab of his ass… Who would know. The result was there anyways, making her legs squirm in pleasure as she made sure to be as vocal as possible about it, calling out for his name. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the flow of relaxation starting to take over her body, with her cunt still swollen and clapping, sighing at it. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to discover that the man in front of her cummed right after herself, much to her enjoyment.

“I thought I told you to not touch anything,” she joked, fully aware his hands were still on the same place, and she leaned forward to untie him.

“I didn’t,” he responded anyway, touching his own wrists, and then grabbing her hand, to clean her off with his tongue. “You were just too much.”

“Hmm? Too much?” 

They embraced each other before lying down on their back. Hana turned, putting herself face to face with her lover and tracing over his tattoo with her hands. He was still dirty down, but couldn’t care less at the moment, so decided to just watch her breath slowly go back to its normal pace.

And like that they stayed for a while, just watching each others body, as an extension of their own.

“But hey...”

Until Hana mounted Hanzo, straddling his hips with joy. 

“Time for round two, sweetheart.”


End file.
